The Mondego River Butcher Case
Four people were gruesomely killed three nights ago in Lisboa, the victim’s names were Augusto Queiroga, Francisco Rufino, Adolfo Lacerda and Gustavo Amarante, Detective Gonçalo Amarante, one of the victims’ brother, claims that his son, Paulo Amarante from Coimbra, was living at the hotel where Augusto Queiroga was found killed and he was gone missing. In his room, the door was knocked down and there were signs of a fight, Police also found that the computer had an opened Word file titled 26, they are sure it is the missing child’s diary, this is what it read: July 19th Hi, this is stupid, I’m only doing it for the sake of doing it, ever since summer came, my family moved to our summer house in Marinha Grande to spend the vacation, we explore the town, but often I get bored, so I came up with the idea to write a journal, to past the time, so I guess I’ll talk a little about myself for starters: My name is Paulo, my mom is a school teacher, my dad is a detective and my older sister Mafalda is a pain in the ass, but I still love her, all of them, even though my dad made us go to this boring house over 50 miles away from all my friends. August 8th Can’t believe I’m sticking to this! I’m writing this today because I was thinking about my cat Feioso lately, the neighbor in the floor beneath us back in Coimbra agreed to take care of him for us, but still, I get worried. August 22nd Lately I’ve been talking to Julio, my best friend, we go a long way back, we have each other’s backs. It gets bored in here, so I’ve talked to him a lot, he said he’ll be busy today, so he wouldn’t be able to talk, my parents don’t have any plans for today, so my sister and I are just hanging around home since we still don’t know the place, I guess that’s why I’m typing this, but I’ve got nothing else in mind to say, so I guess I’ll end it here for today. September 13th I’M BACK IN COIMBRA!!! I’ve started school a few days ago, and I’m finally hanging out with Julio and all my other friends again, I MISSED HIM SO MUCH, WE KISSED UNDER THE STARS AND FUCKED HARD ALL NIGHT! Fuck off Julio! Yeah, I told him about the journal and now he’s messing with this while I write, I’m leaving that there! The reason I’m still writing this is because I actually liked this idea, I get to write my thoughts and stuff. PENIS! September 17th So I was walking with Julio on our way to our homes, and we saw this weird guy standing next to the trees in the Praça Garden, we couldn’t see his face because he was wearing a hoodie and the shadows of the trees helped him covering his face, but he was clearly staring at us, for quite a while too, what a creep! September 27th Something odd is going on with Julio, these past few days Julio had refused to leave his house, he only came out to go to school, and even some days he wouldn’t show up, I went to his house this morning but he immediately said he didn’t want to hang out today, I asked him if I could come in, luckily he agreed to let me in. I asked him what was going on but he wouldn’t talk about it, we still kept talking and at some point I mentioned his dad, and he burst out into tears, and his mom, who happened to hear this part of the conversation, also started sobbing, I was about to apologize for whatever I said, but I noticed two cops heading their way to the house, Julio’s mom noticed them too and she asked me to leave, I did so. After I left, as I walked, I looked back and noticed Julio’s mom speaking to them very casually, almost as if it was some sort of routine. September 29th I feel nauseous, my dad got a call from work this morning, I didn’t know what it was, but he seemed really upset, he rushed out of the house, for some reason I thought of Julio. I went over to his house this afternoon, only to find the house behind barricade tapes, the house had a broken window, and I could see some of the furniture broken inside, like there was a huge struggle. I can’t believe it, he was my best friend in the whole world, why did this have to happen to him? He was such a nice boy. October 14th I’m still upset about that incident, the police’s got nothing yet, or at least there wasn’t anything I’ve heard, I’m constantly watching the news to see if there is anything about the bastard who did this to him. October 20th Feioso ran away, he got out through the door and one of the residents said that she saw a cat run out the main door while she was getting in. I have to go look for him, it’s a good thing it’s Saturday, otherwise my dad would hardly agree to go help me find him, but it’s only because he has a lot of work at the police department, he really likes to hang out with me, so when I asked for his help, he agreed without hesitation. Even if he wasn’t available, I could always ask my sister to come and help me, only she’s not comfortable going out at the dark, Mafalda’s a bit afraid of going out at night. November 2nd We never found Feioso, we’ve given up the search long ago, this really bummed me out. November 12th 22:56h He’s here! I can see him! I mean, I can’t because it’s dark out, but I see Feioso’s eyes reflecting the light out in the near woods, I’m sure it’s him, I have to go get him! 23:24h I couldn’t find him, he ran away again, I starting to wonder if he would have gotten back if I hadn’t got out to get him. November 16th My dad looks really stressed out, and he refuses to speak to anyone about it, he just says that it’s work stuff, it’s normal for him to be upset about work, but he looked disturbed, scared even, we didn’t push him far, so if he didn’t want to talk about it, we agreed to keep our mouths shut and stop asking him. November 30th My dad is now working every day and night over the past five days, whatever is bothering him, it seems to be some serious business, looks like we’re not going to have much time together for a while. December 1st My dad is loosing it, he’s keeping us stuck in the house most of the day, and God forbid if we leave the house at night or sunset. My mom seems to be aware of the situation, she’s constantly comforting him and telling that things are going to be okay. What things? What’s going on? December 24th I’m starting to realize what was disturbing my parents so much. Both my grandmother and my grandfather went missing, according to analysis they were kidnapped, it seemed someone broke into their house, on Christmas for Christ’s sake! Whoever did this is trying to terrorize my dad, since he’s a detective it’s not hard to put 2 and 2 together, my dad usually has no problems telling us what was going on in his life, but he never told us about any enemy, nor did he wanted to talk about it, at least to my sister and I, my grandparent's funeral is in two days. December 26th They’re dead, my grandparents remains were found near the Mondego River, at least what was left of them, I felt nauseous all day, I still do, I’m not writing much else today, but I’m still planning on continuing to write this, I feel like I must write in order to keep in touch with the current situation and make sure if there is some missing link, I want to find this fucker just as much as my dad. December 27th We’re living with cops now, my dad is concerned about the murder of my grandparents and he fears the killer will strike one of us next, so until they have this guy behind bars, we’re going to live under constant surveillance. Even though my dad’s parents just died, he hasn’t stop going to work. January 1st We celebrated the New Year in our house, and we didn’t have any guests, and he only celebrated with us briefly, he’s been working most of the day like any other day. January 3rd We’re moving out of our house, one of the cops that was guarding us was killed by the same man who killed my grandparents, whoever’s doing this has a real grudge against my dad, so now we’re going to Lisboa, we’re spending a few nights in the Neya Hotel at Dona Estefânea Street, we’re living with five bodyguards now that my dad hired. We’re at the room 22, right before our room, there is another that seems to be out of order, apparently there was a huge hole in the wall after an accident from a couple of buff idiots that used to live there and were goofing around with some heavy weights. Because of that we were having some trouble sleeping at night because of the constructions right next door. My dad didn’t had any trouble sleeping because he was still working all day and night, so when he got to bed he was so exhausted he immediately slept. January 18th Something horrible happened yesterday, I didn’t write anything that day, because I really wasn’t in the mood to do anything, I’m still crying as I write. My mom died, there was a huge fuss coming from downstairs, I even heard our bodyguards shouting, my sister and I, who were alone in the room, decided to go see what was happening, but right before I went out of the room, I looked out the window and I saw a man in a hooded rain coat holding a knife running in the rain, shortly followed by three of our bodyguards, it was him, the bastard. My sister and I went downstairs, there was a crowd of people trying to prevent us from seeing what had happened, but we managed to get through, my mom was laying dead with stab wounds over her body, and she had the number 17 carved on her naked chest, I puked and nearly fainted and Mafalda burst into tears, as the bodyguard who stayed indoors to watch the door was signaling for us to go with him upstairs, I took a quick glance outside the door, there was another dead body, this one seemed to belong to one of the bodyguards. My dad came home earlier, he already knew what happened, even though he was wet from the rain, I could tell he was crying too, he hugged and kissed us for a good whole minute, he then went to talk to one of the cops that arrived, the cop told him of how I saw the killer outside the window, my dad started to ask me questions about his appearance or what he was wearing, among other questions, nothing that the cops hadn’t already asked me, I did remember that creep in the Praça Garden back in Coimbra, I told the cops about him, but there wasn’t any useful information, as I assumed, as for when I saw him outside through the window, if it was actually the same guy, I could only tell them that he was wearing a green raincoat and that he had an average size, but I didn’t see his face. I later learned that he killed yet another one of our bodyguards during their chase, the two that chased him told my dad that he was very sneaky. Mafalda and I received some company from our uncle Gustavo who only lives three miles from here, he came as soon as he heard the news to give his condolences. February 4th This is the first day my dad finally went out to work after mom’s death, he just spend his time either with us, at the bar or with uncle Gustavo. February 14th Our bodyguards are fucking useless, they’re fucking clowns, my dad has been punching the wall and kicking furniture all day long and I’ve been cursing and mostly crying. Again, the event happened yesterday. I was alone after my father went to work and Mafalda secretly went to hang out with some friends she knew at Lisboa, usually she wouldn’t disobey dad, especially in a situation like this, but she was getting tired of being stuck in the house most of the time and only getting out with the company of the whole family and the bodyguards, she was certain nothing would happen, what were the fucking odds. The bodyguards weren’t allowed to let us out without our dad’s permission, so she went through the unavailable room next door so she could get out through the hole in the wall since there weren’t any constructors yesterday, of course it was locked, but she knew how to unlock doors. She always learned something with her friends. It was getting late and she still wasn’t home yet, I was worried if dad would arrive before her, but he doesn’t really have any kind of schedule, so he could arrive any time at night. I decided to go outside my door to wait for her, but as I stepped outside my hotel room, I felt as if I stepped on something, it was a key, the key to the room 21, the room next to me out of order, how did that get there, how come nobody saw it? I picked it up and unlocked the door, I screamed at what I saw. My sister, lying dead next to the huge hole getting wet from all the rain, she was filled with dog bites. My dad arrived shortly after the cops did, they claim with was the same killer, a dog couldn’t climb to that floor. I spend a good few minutes hearing my dad yelling at the bodyguards, he would have given a piece of it to the guy in the front desk, but he was also killed, also by the same murderer, which obviously explained how he got the key to that room, but how come nobody saw it? My dad was the only one who slept last night, and it was only because he was knocked out by liquor. February 16th 14:13h I’m getting pretty fucking tired of this, my dad still won’t tell me what the fuck is going on, he clearly knows something about this man, that’s obvious, I’m tired of being kept in the dark. While he’s at the bar, I’m going to check his files, they’re in his suitcase, but luckily I know the password to unlock it. 15:42h I feel sick to my stomach, after I opened up his suitcase, I found a lot of photos of dead people brutally slaughtered, but what got me the most were some pages that caught my attention, this is what it was written: “6 year old Susana Murtinho is now having therapy for 1 year and 4 months today after finding a pile of organs in the edge of the Mondego River near Copeira Street, Coimbra. >Since then, it has been found more and more piles of human organs, bones, hands, feet and heads coming from the river. After analysis, it as been confirmed that the victims have beed butchered with either a cook knife, a kitchen axe or, most often, both, this is while they were still alive, it was concluded that the killer keeps the flesh and dumps the rest in the river, but the police can't find the origin. Since then the killer was known as O Carniceiro do Rio Mondego (The Mondego River Butcher). All of his victims had a peculiar aspect, they were all marked with numbers, indicating the order of his killings, some usually had the number carved on their organs, flesh or bones, but sometimes the numbers were indicated in a different manner, for example, his fifth victim Henrique Bastos was found butchered next to a regulatory sign that limited speed to 50 kilometers, and the zero was covered in blood. Police have later found a head among with another pile that had a bite mark in the neck that ripped off the flesh, but the analysis confirmed that those marks were made by the teeth of a German Shepherd, but the teeth were miss placed, as if they weren't in the mouth of a dog, this was immediately assumed to be related with the case of the dead German Shepherd that was missing it's teeth that went on the news two months ago. It is assumed that the killer used those teeth to either fake a bite mark or actually replaced his/her teeth with a dog's, but it has been found traces of human saliva, though it couldn't be identified, since then it as been assumed that the killer actually have the teeth of a dog and was a cannibal since the flesh was ripped from the limb with the mouth, which explained why the killer was interested with the flesh. This theory as been confirmed since victims that survived and escaped claim that the killer actually had sharp, dog like teeth, because of the lack of light and the velocity and intensity of the situation, they couldn't describe him entirely, other than the fact that the killer was male, caucasian and had dark hair, the victims could only describe his most outstanding features, which were the teeth and the fact that his eyes shined in the dark. It as been assumed that the killer uses some kind of special lenses, but Police couldn't track any specific place that sold glow in the dark contact lenses to people that didn't confirm their innocence. There were children found dead in an abandoned warehouse decorated with strange symbols, black candles, goat heads and many other unusual things, analysis say that the children were sexually abused before getting tortured and murdered, it is believed that they were victims of a SRA (Satanic Ritual Abuse), it was concluded that the Mondego River Butcher was involved in it, if he wasn't alone, since some of the children had the same bite mark in specific places of their bodies. Ever since the Media announced that event, no one ever showed up in that warehouse, but more children were getting missing. Police later found out that someone had possession of a snuff film, the culprit's name is Diogo Rabelo. A snuff film is when someone kills a person in front of a camera so it can later be sold for profit. The movie involved a man tied up to a chair, the background was of a black cover, and the killer was wearing a black cloak, leather gloves and the face was off view. The killer first tortures the victim, skins him, cuts off a limb, carves his respective number, and so forward until the victim was slowly decapitated with a dagger, throat first. After all that, the killer placed a glass and filled it with the victims blood and raised it out of camera sight, by his pose and sound, he was drinking it, he then moved forward to the camera and turned it off. It is concluded that that man was the infamous serial killer. Police interrogated Rabelo, it was confirmed that he was not the killer, but he was also unable to track the source of the video. After Police asked him were did he bought the film, he said that he got it for free online and that the DVD was put in his front door carpet, but he didn't see who delivered it, it was suspected that he was lying on the count that no one in his right mind would reveal his address to a homicidal maniac, but he said that he had never gave away his address, and that after he agreed to buy, a BUG was found in his computer and he believes that that was when the killer got into his computer and got his address. He said that he got the film from a website called http://www.unsuspectingwebsitedotcum.com, but it didn't exist, Rabelo consisted that the website did existed and that the killer must have somehow eliminate it, but Police couldn't track anything from the nonexistent website or from the BUGs that he claimed to have, they also asked the neighbors if anyone saw anybody place a DVD in front of his house, but no one saw, though there were no alibis. Diogo Rabelo was sentenced to prison, but the victim and the place from the film was never found and there was nothing known about the murderer. He has a count of eight deaths since the Police suspected that the killer dumped the remains under the bridge in the Rio Street, large amount of blood was found there even, but they couldn't trace any suspects, there were no footprints, no fingerprints, no witnesses of anyone even going there, there was nothing helpful. The killer continued to dump the remains in the river, but from a different origin. He has ten kills now and the Police was unable to make much progress.” That instantly made me feel uneasy, and the pictures didn’t help, I’m going to lie down for a while. March 15th 19:39h I’m scared, I think I’m alone, here’s what happened, a few minutes ago my dad got a call from uncle Gustavo, but dad forgot the phone in our room and he was at the bar, so I picked it up, uncle Gustavo sounded perturbed, he really needed to talk to my dad, so I went downstairs to find dad a give him the phone, after I found him and gave him, he immediately got up from his stool, grabbed me by the arm and ran upstairs to our room, he yelled at the bodyguards to make sure they took care of me. I didn’t get much from the conversation, but from what I got, uncle Gustavo already called the police and then he called my dad, so my dad went out the Hotel the fastest he could. That was twenty-five minutes ago, and I just heard the door next room being knocked down, followed by an immediate struggling coming from outside my room, unless my hears were fooling me, I’m sure the bodyguards ran in a hurry to the next room and to outside, from the hole I guess, that was twelve minutes ago. 21:06h Someone’s slamming against the door really hard, it sounds like he’s trying to knock it down, I’m grabbing my bat. Last night, it was found a pile of organs in the 1º de Maio Street near the Tejo River. According to analysis, the remains belong to Paulo Amarante. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:Diary/Journal